The Father I Never Had
by waffleketchup
Summary: Aya is the daughter of Link and Medli from the Realm of the Waking Winds. She lives a very peaceful life in Dragon Roost until she starts having terrible nightmares about an "angel of death" coming to "destroy the entire realm." Aya has no clue what these dreams mean but her parents do.
1. Prologue

Author's Note 1: Please, Please, Please check out my poll in my profile. You guys can vote on which story I should write next!

Author's note 2 : Sorry, My mind is pretty crazy. I'm writing this just as I go. I don't have much of a plan but I'll try to post regularly. Most of this story is in the POV of an OC so if you don't like OCs don't yell at me about it. Haha. Ok, here we go.

Prologue (11 years after the events of The Wind Waker)

Ever since Link ended Ganondorf's dark, corrupted reign, I've felt... useless,... empty,... and abandoned. While I trained as Valoo's attendant, all those years ago, I felt the same things. Useless, empty, and abandoned. With both of my parents dead and no other family members alive, I was left alone to train. It was the same thing day after day after day, much like now. Nothing happened, that is, until Valoo shook our home, Dragon Roost Island, in a violent fit of rage.

I was excited. Don't let the chief hear me say this, but I was actually glad that Ganondorf arose. Then Link showed up and awakened me to the knowledge that I was the Earth Sage! That month was the best one of my life!

Then, just in a snap, it was all gone. Back to the old life again.

I stare off at the vast, blue sea, my legs dangling off the ledge I'm sitting on. I begin to slowly kick my legs, watching as the shadows dance out towards the horizon.

A warm hand is placed on my shoulder. My face instantly brightens as I know exactly who this is.

"Hey, Med? You missed dinner again so I brought you something," Link's warm smile cut right through my thoughts easily. I stare at him blankly for a small second then shake my head.

"Oh, um thank you— very much," I stutter, blushing a little. He sat down nest to me and we both grabbed a sandwich from the plate he had been holding. "I didn't know you were visiting right now!"

"Neither did I. I had a bit of free time so I thought I'd drop by. Are you happy?" he chuckled.

"Happy?! Of course I am!" I exclaim. "You know how much I enjoy it when you visit!"

"Haha, I'm glad," he said, his eyes drifting off to the horizon.

"Link? What's the matter? You seem... distant..."

"Well, Medli? I've had something on my mind for a while now," he paused, looking me straight in the eye. I could tell this wasn't a joke.

"Medli, we have been dating for three years now," I was in shock, he couldn't be...

"My love for you knows no bounds. It swims past the horizons, soars through the clouds, and lives on forever," he got on one knee and opened a small box with a stunning pearl ring in it.

"Medli, bright as the sun, and fair as the moon, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I squeak, still in shock. "I love you Link!" I jump into his arms and give him a huge hug.

"I love you more!," Link kissed my forehead. I jumped down.

"No I do!"

"No I do!"

"No I do!"

"No I do!"

We burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Link?"

"Yes Meds?"

"Thank you. Thank you for always being the light to my day. Thank you for everything. I don't know where I would be without you. All I do know is that it wouldn't be nearly as wonderful. I just wish you didn't have to go build the new land with Tetra."

"I know sweety, me too, but I have to."

"Can't I come with you? I never know if you will come back."

"I will think on it, but for now, you should get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow," Link hugged me tight.

"Oh, ok," my mood deflated. "Should we go tell the others?"

"Certainly!" He nodded. Together we skipped around the common, telling everyone our good news. And once again my light has been restored.

I have never found it easy to find joy in life. However, the changes everything.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Don't forget to check out my profile and my poll!

Chapter 1

11 years later...

Darkness crept up the walls of a seemingly empty, ancient hall. Even though there is nothing in sight, I can still sense a presence watching me, creeping up my back and sending shivers down my spine. I hear faint laughter and I swing around. I see a door bu I stop and wait thinking that it may be a trap.

I examine the walls which are lined with stained glass windows. The sun is beaming through them casting a blur of colors dotted throughout the floor. It would have a stunningly gorgeous place if it weren't for the fact that each window depicted demon.

Suddenly, all the shadows melted towards the middle of the room. From the ground a creature arose. I started backing up slowly yet still focused on the... thing.

"What is goin on?!" I cry in shock. The fallen angel or as so it seemed kept moving forward. It seemed glassy, almost transparent as if were made entirely of shadows. I made the conclusion that it was.

"Answer me!" still nothing.

"You really think you can get away with this?" the shadow hissed.

"What?! Get away with what?!" I suddenly can't breathe.

"You are the one that has imprisoned our kind... Your blood must be spilled to wash away the souls of you cursed Light Realm Dwellers! Shadows will rule all, and of all, I will be king!" I fall to the ground, gasping for air.

"Let... me... go... Stop... this... please!"

"You think it will be that easy? Foolish mortal girl," he mocks sing songingly.

Black


End file.
